Hiei's Getting Married!
by AngelMiko289
Summary: Hiei's getting married? After 7 years of not seeing each Hiei, Urameshi and the gang finally get a message from him. He's getting MARRIED! TO WHO? {adding presequal or sequal)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ahem… Sorry if I haven't updated Sleeping Miko, The Perfect Daughter, and A Christmas Story…. I've been a little busy with my school work, with my teachers hounding me and all, I need the inspiration! Anyways, this is a Yu Yu Hakusho fic, I know a little strange but I'm obsessed with Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho, and don't ask why. Anyways, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't YYH. And I have reasons to support it.

1. If I did I would be in Japan

2. Why would I be writing stories about my own characters if I made them up myself?

3. I would be sitting in a throne of gold by now!

Okay? Okay. Now, ON FORWARD!

* * *

* * *

Hiei's Getting Married?!

By: AngelMiko289

* * *

_.:Up in Renkai:._

"Ogre!!!!" yelled a toddler who was sitting behind a large desk, drumming his fingers against the armrest.

"Y-y-e-e-s Koemma sir?" stuttered a blue ogre.

"Where's Botan?!" yelled the toddler, Koenma, "She was supposed to here 50 minutes ago!"

The blue ogre, known as George, gulped "Sir, I really don't know. I knocked on her door, and she didn't answer!"

"Did you check if she was in the Makai, or the Ningenkai?" asked Koenma testily.

George nodded rapidly. "I have checked everywhere!!!"

Then, a dark haired ferry girl decided to come in.

"Excuse me, Koenma sir? There is a letter from you… It says it is from Hiei Jaganeshi….."

Koenma's eyes widen in shock, while George's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Ayame, are you certain that it is from Hiei Jaganeshi?!" asked Koenma in alarm.

Ayame nodded, while Koenma slumped back into his chair. His eyebrows furrowed in thinking.

'Hiei…. Why hasn't he been in contact with us for 7 years? And why the hell now?! Out of all the years…' Koenma was then snapped back into reality when Ayame placed the letter on his desk, and waited for permission to leave. Koenma waved both of George and Ayame off, while the ripped opened the card, and then read the letter.

His eyes widened an inch, and read the letter slowly once again. He gulped, and then he pressed a red button, and then Yusuke's face popped up.

"What do you want toddler?!"

* * *

.:In the Ningenkai:.

* * *

:.Yusuke's house.:

Light filtered through the flower print curtains that were drawn. A bump, more specifically, a human being was curled underneath the blankets. When the light shone on the human, even more specifically a man, with un-greased black hair and brown eyes popped out of the covers, and sat on the bed.

"I wonder where Keiko is…." the man, Yusuke, muttered as he stood. He then heard some retching sounds coming from the bathroom and then he had to wince. His feet softly padded to the bathroom, and opened the door. Yusuke found his wife half leaning against the rim of the toilet, her brown hair damp with sweat.

"Hey babe…. You okay?" he asked softly as he patted his wife's back as he keeled next to her.

Keiko nodded weakly, her brown eyes looking at Yusuke. "How I not can be fine Yusuke? Soon, we're going to have little Yusukes and Keikoes running around the house."

Yusuke grinned at his wife, and he stood up. Come on, I'll cook some breakfast, while you freshen up Keiko." He kissed Keiko on the cheek, and then left the bathroom.

Keiko smiled, and then started brushing her teeth, and using a large amount of mouthwash. (Okay, I have never been pregnant before, I'm still young for pete sake! I'm not even near my twenties! So I have no idea how you are supposed to act when you're pregnant! )

Yusuke hummed while cooking the bacon, (Okay, hell has officially frozen over! Yusuke is HUMMING!!! AND COOKING!!! OMFG!) and set the scrambled eggs and the bacon down. He put on his bathrobe, and walked down to the mailbox, that was in front of his house. He opened the mailbox, and tucked the mail under his arm, went back inside, and went through the mail.

"Bills, bills, commercial, commercial, commercial, a letter from Hiei Jaganeshi, a letter from… WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Yusuke exclaimed shuffling back through the mail.

"DAMN… WHERE IS IT?!" yelled Yusuke still looking through the mail. His hands ran through his hair franticly as he searched through the large pile.

Just then Keiko came down stairs, looking at her frantic husband looking through the mail like a madman. Keiko's mind ran through a million different thoughts.

'Okay… Should I ask Yusuke why he's looking through the mail like a madman, or should I yell at him for being an idiot, and then ask him calmly why he is looking through the mail like a madman? Decisions, decisions, decisions…….'

Yusuke finally found the letter. "Yes! Got the letter… Now, I have to rip it open…. Oh, hey Keiko, I got a letter from Hiei…."

"HIEI!!! WAIT A MINUTE THERE MISTER! LET ME SEE IT!" Keiko exclaimed lunging for the letter that was in Yusuke's hand. Yusuke grinned and then he leaned back into his chair waving the letter around in his hand.

"Nuah nuah…" Yusuke teased as he stuck out his tongue at Keiko. Keiko scowled at him, and then an idea popped out into her head.

"Come on Yusuke please?" she asked her eyes begging.

Yusuke thought for a while. "Ummm how about no." he grinned. Then, Keiko leaned forward and then her lips were suddenly touching his.

"Please?" she murmured against his lips. Yusuke eyes widened an inch, but then fell backward on to the floor.

Keiko gleefully cheered and then grabbed the letter out of the unconscious Yusuke's hand. When she was about to rip it open, Yusuke's communicator rang.

'Damn….' Keiko thought. Yusuke now, was conscious and flipped his communicator open.

"What do you want toddler?"

Keiko frowned and smacked him on the head. "Yusuke… be nice!"

"DIDYOUGETALETTERFROMHIEI?!"

Yusuke blinked at the screen, trying to comprehend what he said.

"So… It's not about a mission?" he asked slowly.

Koenma smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I said did you get a letter from Hiei…"

Keiko shoved Yusuke. "Yeah… Actually we did…. We were about to open it…."

"Damn those hormones…" he grumbled, as he stood up again, as he watched Keiko open the letter.

"Oh my god…. I think the baby just came early Yusuke…." Keiko muttered as she stared at the letter in shock.

"Come on hon, it can't be that bad…. O SHIT!!!" screamed Yusuke staring at the letter in shock. The letter said.

_**'Dear Yusuke and others,**_

_**I'm not a big fan of sending letters, but my mate insisted we send them. You are invited to my wedding, and you may bring your wife and your sons/daughters with you if you wish. And, baka, (yes I mean you Kuwabara) you can bring Shizuru. Also sister and Genkai, you may come to attend my wedding.**_

_**From,**_

_**Who-the-hell-do-you-think?, and my wife'**_

Yusuke stared at the letter shell-shocked. Koenma bit his lip, and then Yusuke nervously swallowed.

"So… eh eh eh… where is the wedding going to take place?" Yusuke nervously chuckled. A sheet of scrap piece of paper floated on the ground as Keiko shook it out.

"Hey? Isn't this nearby?" asked Keiko as she pointed at the directions to Yusuke.

"Yeah…. That's where we got married… I wonder why Hiei chose there out of all the places…" Yusuke shrugged.

"Hey, Koenma, why don't you trace the letter to Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

Koenma sweatdropped. "That's what I've been trying to do Yusuke. So far, Hiei must have really cleverly covered his tracks or that… Some one is hiding him…" Koenma muttered to himself.

"Well then, when is his wedding?" asked Keiko.

"Look at the bottom of the card" Koenma said.

Keiko took a look at the bottom, and gasped. "TOMMORROW?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

* * *

.:In God – forsaken who knows where.:

A crimson eyed man, about the height of 6'3, was on the floor polishing his katana. He had black hair with white starburst in front over his bangs. He wore a loose black fitting outfit, covering his slim, masculine body.

"You know that we really didn't have to send those moronic letters koiboto…" said crimson eyed man.

A woman, sitting next to him frowned, "Of course we had to. Then what kind of friends would they think we are?"

The crimson eyed man grinned, "Well, consider the fact that I haven't sent them any kind of message that I was still alive…."

The woman's frown deepened, "You made a lot of people worry koi…"

The man grinned, "Yeah, but does it matter now? And plus, how many more minutes do you have left?"

"About 20 more minutes… why?" asked the woman.

"Oh… just asking… maybe, we can have a little 'fun'?" the man smirked.

The woman eye brows shot up. "You know you are such a pervert…"

"Yeah but I'm your pervert…." replied the man as he leaned closer to the woman.

(Ahem… That was kinda gross…. Anyways, this is rated PG-13, not R…. So you get the message.)

* * *

.:Back at Ningenkai….:.

At Kuwabara's house….

"Hey, little bro! There's something that you should see!!!" yelled Shizuru.

A man, with red-orange color hair, stumbled into the dinning room. Shizuru's light brown eyes twinkled at the sight of her brother.

Her brother was a sight to see. His hair was scattered all over the place, and drool marks were still around his mouth.

Kuwabara sat in a chair, as he held his food in his hand, as he tired to rub his eyes with another.

"Hey, bro, you got mail from Hiei…" said Shizuru.

"Who the heck is… WAIT?! HIEI???? YOU MEAN SHRIMP?!!!" yelled Kuwabara as he leaped out of his chair, and grabbed the mail and shuffled through it.

"Junk… Junk… More junk…. Bill… Electricity bill…. Letter from Hiei Jaganeshi! Found it!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he lifted up the letter in seemed in triumph.

He ripped the mail open, and stood there shocked. His mouth went all the way down of his food. Shizuru sweatdropped.

"What's wrong little bro… It can't be that bad… Can it?" asked Shizuru wiping her hands on the kitchen towel.

Then, Kuwabara started to laugh. Shizuru sighed, and clunked her brother over in the head, and then she took the letter away from him. She read the letter, and her eyes widen a fraction of a minute, then she started to chuckle.

"I pity the poor girl that has to marry that man…." she laughed, as she tossed the letter over to the unconscious Kuwabara.

* * *

.:Kurama's house:.

A long red haired man stood outside his mail box, smiled softly as he opened the letter, and then he slid the letter back in.

"Well, Hiei, we'll get to see who's the lucky girl won't we." Kurama smirked.

* * *

.:Genkai's Temple:.

Yukina, sat on her bed, looking at her engagement ring from Kuwabara.

Genkai walked in and then gave a letter to Yukina and walked back out smirking.

Yukina unfolded the letter and grinned. 'After 7 long years, her brother finally had made contact!' Yukina thought. Then Yukina frowned. 'Now what am I going to wear to my brother's wedding?'

* * *

.:Botan's apartment:.

A 5'6 woman with purplish-pinkish eyes, wearing a white tee-shirt, and black jeans, walked up to the desk up front and the lady grinned.

"Welcome back Miss. Botan" said the receptionist as she handed Botan a key. Botan smiled and when she was about to leave the desk, the receptionist snapped her fingers.

"Wait Miss. Botan! There's a letter for you. It's from a Hiei Jaganeshi!" the receptionist exclaimed. Botan, suddenly grabbed the letter out of the receptionist's hand, and raced to the elevator. She pressed a button to her floor, and tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator moved slowly.

When it finally dinged, Botan raced into her room, locked the door, and then ripped opened the evelope and then a grin came in full blast, as she hugged the letter and jumped on to the bed.

* * *

.:The Next day.:

Yusuke and Keiko were the first to arrive. Yusuke was wearing a black tux, and Keiko was wearing a blue dress with delicate flowers decorating it. Keiko frowned as she and Yusuke waited inside the church, waiting for Hiei and the rest to come.

"Are you sure this is the right address Yusuke?" asked Keiko as she tapped her foot rapidly.

Yusuke looked at her annoyed. "For course! I even looked on the internet on And you know that Hiei's directions are almost never wrong."

Yusuke's and Keiko's ears then perked up when a car door was heard slamming.

"Little bro, are you sure this is the right address? This is the same exact stop where Yusuke and Keiko were married? Why would Hiei want to be married here for?" a familiar voice said outside. (The door was unlocked)

"Dunno… Oh look! It's Yusuke's car! I'd know that heap of junk from anywhere!" said another familiar voice.

Yusuke then came out, "Hey! That's not a heap of junk!" he yelled as Kuwabara looked over to Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke! Hey Keiko! How's the baby coming along?" asked Shizuru as she leaned against her car, smoking a cigarette.

"Great!" said Keiko as she noticed Shizuru's clothing.

Shizuru was wearing blue jeans, and a regular tee-shirt. Kuwabara was wearing black pants and a polo shirt.

Keiko sweatdropped. "Are we the only ones that dressed for this wedding?" she asked.

"No not quite… I'm afraid that I did too" a soft voice said in amusement. Yusuke looked to the source and saw Kurama. He had on a blue tux and had his hair tied behind his back.

"Hey Kurama! Do you know if the groom is here yet?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama shook his head, "Sadly no. You'd think that Hiei wouldn't be late for his own wedding".

"Humph. That's what you think fox" a voice said.

"Hiei! Long time no see!" said Yusuke as he waved at Hiei.

Hiei was wearing a black tux, and the usual for a wedding.

(The girls went back inside)

Kuwabara frowned as he looked at Hiei. "Have you grown taller when you were away by any chance?" he asked.

"What do you think slug-brain?" asked Hiei.

"Well shrimp, where's the bride?" asked Kuwabara smugly.

"Once, the bride is already inside, two; If I were you I wouldn't be calling me shrimp anymore baka. I'm taller then you" Hiei stated.

Kurama chuckled. "I'm afraid he got you there Kuwabara about him being taller then you. But, how is the bride already inside? I would have sensed them, well you know since it is a demon."

Hiei grinned, "When did I ever say it was a demon fox?" he asked.

Yusuke's jaw dropped. "You mean…. It's a human?!"

"You'll find out when the wedding starts detective." smirked Hiei as he walked into the church.

"Well, hello dim-wit" said Genkai, "I never thought to see that you would come early, but I guess hell did freeze over."

"Hey Genkai. I suppose that Yukina is here?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, duh, I don't think that Yukina would miss her brother's wedding for the world." she said. Genkai was wearing the outfit that she was wearing for the battle when they saved spirit world from the demons. (It's from the moive The Poltergeist Report.)

Yukina was wearing a simple green kimono. Kuwabara was immediately up to her, showing off… Again… Yusuke groaned and then went back inside the church.

"Wow… He'll make a really good impression on Yukina…." Kurama muttered as he went inside.

Koenma then suddenly appeared in his teenage form, along with George.

"Well, I guess we should be going inside…" Koenma said. They also went back into the church.

Yukina, not wanting to disturb her fiancé's useless rambling; when she stopped she started talking. "Umm… Kazuma, let's go inside…." she muttered. Kuwabara looked up and saw that no one was there.

He shrugged. "What every you say babe." And they walked inside.

* * *

:.Wedding Ceremony.:

"Strange… have you seen Botan anywhere?" asked Koenma as he looked around. Only a few amount of people where here. This probably meant a few amount of people were only attending.

"Strange… doesn't the bride have a family?" muttered George.

"Unless…" Koenma murmured.

"Botan knew!" both George and Koenma exclaimed.

"Unless I'm wrong… I know who is going to marry Hiei…" said Koenma.

Suddenly the music came on, and they saw the bride, a veil covering over her face. The bride was wearing a white dress with pearls decorating the bottom of it. She held a bouquet of flowers, which almost contained every white flower. White lilies, roses you name it.

Hiei was at the end, waiting, his foot tapping nervously.

The priest then opened the bible and read off the wedding vows.

"Repeat after me Hiei 'I Hiei Jaganeshi take you Botan to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked. "BOTAN IS GOING TO BE HIEI'S WIFE!?" everyone exclaimed.

Hiei looked at his wife, "I Hiei Jaganeshi take you Botan to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Hiei then slipped on a diamond ring on to Botan's finger.

"Repeat after me Botan, 'I, Botan, take you Hiei, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.'

Everyone almost fell out of their seats except Koenma, who guessed it.

Botan, even though you couldn't see her face, you can guess that her eyes were shining. "I Botan take you Hiei to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward for better for worse for richer for poorer in sickness and in health to love and to cherish. 'till death do us part." Botan placed a ring on to Hiei's finger.

"If anyone has something to say against this couple say it now, or forever hold your peace." said the priest with the expression 'If-you-don't-speak-out-now-and-do-it-later-then-I'm-going-to-kill-you!'. "Good. Now Hiei, you may kiss the bride." He said as he slammed his bible.

Hiei lifted the veil and kissed her. Everyone started cheering, but when it was time for the kiss to break up, they were still kissing.

Yusuke had on a sly grin, "You know you can save that for later Hiei. But not in front of the guests."

Hiei growled and Botan chuckled.

"Anyways, how did you guys pull it off?" asked Yusuke. Keiko nodded in agreement wanting to know.

"Brother, Botan called me last night saying that she got the same exact letter, and that you were gone for 7 years, but was with us the whole time so how did…" Yukina asked.

Botan grinned. "You see Yukina, I wasn't with you all the time, I would take 'breaks' and visit Hiei."

"So where do you live?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hiei lives in the house next to Yusuke's…. I'm moving in tomorrow" said Botan cheerfully.

Everyone went quiet and looked at Yusuke.

"You mean that we put all the effort in for nothing……" growled Kurama, his eyes flashing gold, Yusuke gulped.

"Well…. you see I didn't know… I just knew that we had new neighbors 7 years ago…." stammered Yusuke.

"GET HIM!!!!" everyone yelled as they lunged to Yusuke.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hiei smirked as he watched Yusuke running away.

"You know, we should have told them…"

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?"

"Well, let's get to my apartment and start packing things up then!"

"We are just going to do more then pack up onna…."

"Well, then let's get home.. "

And a billow of wind could only be seen where the couple had last stood.

A letter floated down, that was left after the couple. It read….

_**'Dear Botan,**_

_**I'm surprised that we tricked them… Including the detective and fox. See you soon at the wedding love.**_

_**Hiei'**_

* * *

****

A/N: WOW! 15 pages! That's got to be a record. I'm might be going Chicago.. But I'm not sure. Anyways, I'll update on Sleeping Miko! I swear! It will be the first thing that I'll do! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it!


	2. Review R

'**Blah Blah Blah'** Review Responses.

A/N: Wow… I'm impressed on how many reviews I have received… Maybe I'll make a Yuske and Keiko pre-sequel. ; Anyways, I would like to respond to the reviews so far; I might need to edit this review response sheet.

sappi  
2004-11-30  
ch 1, anonymous

great story but I really hate botan and hiei pairring. they just rub me the wrong way, but please update!

**Sappi- Thanks for the compliment. .**

Princess Random  
2004-11-30  
ch 1, signed

hahahahaha! That was really good!

**Princess Random- Thank you thank you, thank you very much. (does an Elvis expression )**

Crystal Koneko  
2004-11-30  
ch 1, signed

Pretty! Pretty! Pretty! Lol, he lived right next to Yusuke for 7 years!

**Crystal Koneko- Thanks for the compliment. **

Hiei's second greatest fan  
2004-11-30  
ch 1, anonymous

to say this was a great story is an understatement. This should be in the top ten Hiei/Botan one shots.

**Hiei's second greatest fan- Wow! You really think it was a good story! Frankly I'm surprised, because when I showed it to my friends, they didn't like it as much as I hoped. I'm glad that you like it!**

Metallika  
2004-11-30  
ch 1, signed

COOL!im liking it so far.just one thing its Hiei Jaganshi not Hiei Jaganeshi!keep updating since this should prove to be interesting.

update soon,  
Metallika

**Metallika- LOL. Thanks for telling me the spelling error. I greatly appreciate it. I always wondered how to spell his last name. . **

Hiei's Ice Maiden  
2004-12-01  
ch 1, signed

This is really good! Though I had a feeling it was ging to be Botan as soon as I started reading!

**Hiei's Ice Maiden- Wow, you have good instincts then. Thanks for the compliment!**

SpiritDetectiveYusuke  
2004-12-04  
ch 1, signed

That was so good! I loved it! That is one of the best HB fics that I've ever read!

**Sprit DetectiveYuske- Wow, I've been getting a lot of good comments on this one. I'm so proud! Thanks for the compliment!**

Peony Petals  
2004-12-18  
ch 1, signed

Pocky: So cute! And long, too! Good job!

Fred: . . . No fighting? At all?

Pocky: Psshaw, it was really nice to read a one-shot like this! Very soft and delicate. I hope to see more from you!

**Peony Petals- Thanks Pocky! And please tell Fred, it was supposed to be a wedding ceremony… But I can add something that has to do something with fighting. But I really do agree with Pocky! Arigoto!**

Aly & Lily  
2005-03-05  
ch 1, anonymous

WE LOVED IT!  
keep up the good work!

**Aly & Lily- Thanks! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

_**Okay, since I'm done answering the good reviews so far, I'd like to thank all of you that gave me compliments on this fic. I'm grateful to you guys! I might make another chapter what happens in the aftermath of the wedding, or the pre-sequel 7 years before Yuske and the gang has heard from Hiei. So please tell me your suggestions! I'll gladly appreciate it, and the most voted one will be posted! Thank you!**_

**_P.S. Unless your the flamer, please don't look down the other section. Go to the bottom of the page, and look at the wording. If it's bold, don't look at it, but if it isn't, it's just in regualr font, then it's a reply to you guys that have supported me:-)_**

* * *

**__**

**Now, I must answer one review that I particularly didn't like. The review was interesting, but I just want to reply to her after months of thinking, and 'dwelling' on this.**

**I appreciate the flame, even though that's not a good thing. But, I would like to say a few things that I dwelled on. You did make out good points, I must agree on that. But there are more points that you haven't noticed, that I found out while dwelling. I'm not sure, about the demon height changes. Hell, we don't have demons that are literally living here from hell. How would I know about the height change? How old he his, frankly I don't know. **

**But do you know how old he his exactly? And what information do you have on demons that determine height growth? I do forgive you for not understanding that though. At first when I read a Botan/Hiei fic, I was frankly ever surprised. You second question, which you asked about why he was married to Botan? I thought they were a funny couple, because frankly, their total opposites. I find that funny, because my mother and father are also opposites in their personalities and their heritage. It was a coincidence that I happened to find in the paring. **

**Yes, I frankly have to agree with you, that I made no move to establish a relationship between the two, it's because, that it has been past the relationships, and they getting married. I let you use your imagination on that. About tricking everyone, I thought it would be kind of funny if Hiei tried to trick everyone, because of the situation Hiei and Botan were in. It was a twist I threw in, because they couldn't sense Hiei's sprit energy. **

**Have you seen the anime? If you have, then you can see that Hiei's habit, is calling people names. Sometimes there are habits that we can't break. Like, some people when their nervous can't seem to stop to bite their nails, or shift their feet. When typing it, I thought it would be kind of weird of calling someone 'onna' as an endearment. But I tired to imagine him calling her 'darling', or 'sweetheart'. I laughed my head off. So, I just put onna because it sounded like Hiei. And I wanted to keep one thing in this one-shot not OC.**

**Oh and yes, one more thing, in the anime, even though there aren't anything between Hiei and Botan, let me ask you this, is there anything between Botan and Kurama? How about Botan and Koemma? I personally like Botan and Kurama, but I read some Hiei and Botan fics, and I really liked them. So, I just decided to try to make one myself. **

**Now that my review response if over to you, you can dwell on this. **

* * *

Thanks for the reviews that were really supportive. I appreciate you all! Please tell me what you want to decided since the next update will be to all of you!

AngelMiko278


End file.
